Ese maldito San Valentin
by Carit0o
Summary: One-shot! Un nuevo San Valentin llega a Hogwarts, ¿Será un dia normal o algunas cosas no saldran como lo tienes planeado Lily?...


_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo proviene de la gran mente de JK Rowling. _

_**Ese maldito San Valentin...**_

¿Cómo era posible que el 14 de febrero fuera tan horrorosamente ansiado en el colegio? Absolutamente todo el colegio se encontraba conmocionado un día antes del famoso día de los "enamorados". Las chicas cuchicheaban por todos los rincones del castillo. La pelirroja prefecta y premio anual de Gryffindor miraba como varias alumnas de cursos inferiores soltaban risitas tonas al pasar a lado de unos muchachos de Ravenclaw. Ella bufó, ni que fuera un día tan importante...

Los viernes las clases duraban solo hasta medio día para los alumnos de 7mo de gryffindor, por lo que aparentemente Lily tendría toda la tarde libre, sin embargo una repentina reunión de prefectos arruino sus planes.

-Auch... lo siento- Lily se levanto rápidamente antes de ver con quien había chocado.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Evans- los brillantes ojos verdes de Lily se encontraron con unos grandes color avellana.

-Potter, no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo- James la miró con una mirada extraña y sonrió de medio lado.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco- el joven Potter se dio la vuelta y camino rápidamente en sentido contrario, dejando a la pelirroja confundida "¿Qué estas tramando James Potter"

La reunión resulto igual de aburrida que siempre, que el bosque prohibido, blah, blah, que las reglas blah blah. Básicamente lo mismo que se trató en la reunión anterior y la anterior y la anterior a esa.  
Lily salio rápidamente del despacho de la jefa de su casa. Se suponía que tenia que encontrarse hace veinte minutos con su amiga Susan March pero la reunión se había prolongado un poco mas de lo presupuestado.

¿Se puede saber que te retraso tanto- pregunto su amiga, fingiendo enojo.

-Reunión de prefectos-se limito a responder Lily

-Oh, ya veo. Toma te llego esto un par de minutos después de que llegaras- la morena le extendió un sobre que tenia escrito en tineta verde "Señorita Lily Evans Presente". Ella volteo el sobre buscando el remitente pero no encontró nada. Aunque suponía el posible emisor de la carta.

¿No la vas a abrir- pregunto Susan interesada.

-Si, claro- el mensaje en realidad era bastante preciso.

"Te espero mañana en el campo de Quidditch a las 8 PM"

-Que extraño- La pelirroja miraba bastante extrañada la carta, mientras su amiga intentaba leer la carta sobre el hombro de la ojiverde.

¿Qué tiene de extraño?

-Pensé que sería de Potter.

¿De Potter¿Y no lo es?

-No.

¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-No es su letra- respondió simplemente.

¿¡Reconoces la letra de James Potter!

-Ejem... bueno si, pero ese no es el punto me pregunto de quien será...

-Pues, eso lo averiguaras mañana cierto, supongo que iras.

-No lo se, supongo que si, pero ¿y si fuera una broma?

-No lo creo, opino que deberías ir-finalizo muy segura su amiga.

¿Tu crees?

-Si- respondió secamente.

¿Y la salida a Hogmeade?

-No seas exagerada, la "cita" es a las 8

-Si, bueno... supongo que iré.

6,30 AM 14-02 Habitación 7mo curso de Chicas de Gryffindor.

¡No puede ser posible- masculló una pelirroja apagando rápidamente el despertador que sonaba estridentemente para que no despertara a sus compañeras de habitación. Trató inútilmente de volver a dormir en los veinte minutos siguientes pero cada minuto que pasaba mas despierta se sentía. Tomó una toalla y silenciosamente se dirigió hacia los baños. Al parecer ese no iba a ser su día... y en realidad no se equivocaba mucho.

10.30 AM 14-12 Gran comedor.

-Vaya Lily se nota que madrugaste, cuando me desperté ya te habías ido- Susan llego alegremente a sentarse junto a su amiga pelirroja, vestida completamente de rosado haciendo juego con todo el resto del castillo, que contrastaba totalmente con el de Lily que iba completamente de negro.

-No me hables...- contesto Lily con cara de pocos amigos.

¿Qué te paso?

-Primero, me desperté de madrugada porque el maldito despertador estaba programado, después ¿podrías creer que tuve que ducharme con agua fría, luego fui a dejar una carta a la lechucería y ¡no había ni un maldito pájaro disponible, y como si eso fuera poco me encontré con Snape y su patrulla justo en la entrada del comedor...-respondió rápidamente.

-Wow... no suena muy bien... pero ya olvídalo Lil, recuerda que tenemos salida a Hogmeade en media hora. ¡Anímate!

-Si claro

El correo llego un par de minutos después el numero de lechuzas que en esta oportunidad traían correspondencia había ascendido al doble de lo normal. Cientos de cajas de bombones, ramos de rosas rojas y sobres rosados atravesaron el gran comedor. Lily notó que para su pesar ninguna iba dirigido a ella, lo cual obviamente la confundió ¿Dónde estaba la habitual caja de bombones con la cara de Potter?

¿Quién te mando esos bombones- pregunto la pelirroja al notar que su amiga había recibido una caja grande en forma de corazón.

-Oh, no de nadie importante...- dijo mientras hacia un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

¿De nadie importante? Si claro como no...

-Es verdad... vamos, los carruajes están a punto de partir.

-Esta bien- dijo la pelirroja suspirando cansadamente.

11 PM 14-02 Terrenos de Hogwarts

¿Estas segura de que no llevaras nada para abrigarte-preguntó por décima vez su amiga.

-Completamente mira el día, no hay ninguna nube a la vista

-Si, tienes razón. Vamos entonces...

11.15 14-02 Pueblo mágico Hogmeade

-Bien¿qué hacemos primero- el pueblo entero estaba vestido para la ocasión, todo estaba adornado con corazones rosas y rojos. La única que parecía desteñir el ambiente, era nuestra querida amiga Lily.

-No se, acompáñame a dejar esta carta a los correos.

-Bueno, pero supongo que debe estar lleno de gente- Y obviamente no se equivocaba. En la oficina de correos reinaba el caos, miles de plumas volaban por todas partes, y la gente que hacia fila para entregar alguna encomienda o carta formaba metros y metros de gente que parecía moverse a la velocidad de un caracol. Luego de veinte minutos de espera inútil, se rindieron y decidieron dar una vuelta en Honeyducks.

La tienda de dulces de Hogmeade lucia bastante normal, los dulces en sus estantes y vitrinas parecía muy normal.

Susan compró una caja de chocolates pequeña con forma de corazón, y cuando Lily le preguntó para quien era, respondió que para ella, algo se traía su amiga entre manos...y a todo esto... ¿dónde se habían metido los merodeadores? No era para nada normal que no los hubiera visto en lo que lleva de mañana.

¿Qué te parece si pasamos a las tres escobas? Compramos algo liviano para comer y un par de buenas cervezas de mantequilla.

-Si, supongo que esta bien.

Y como era de adivinar el ambiente en las tres escobas era de completo amor. En cada mesa había un mensaje que, bajo la perspectiva de Lily, era muuuuy cursi.

-Bien entonces... ¿dos cervezas de mantequilla y algo para picar-

-Si, toma- Lily busco en su bolso su monedero pero no lo encontró,_ "Esto no me puede estar pasando"_

_-_Lily como puedes ser tan despistada... no te preocupes yo pagó.

Cinco minutos después ambas tenían sus respectivas cervezas de mantequilla. Y hablaban despreocupadamente de temas triviales y superficiales.

-Estemm... Lily, ejem, bueno yo, tengo que juntarme con alguien a la una y bue...

¿Con alguien, puedo saber con quien estas saliendo Sus- la pregunta de Lily sonó cansada.

¿Yo? Con nadie, es solo un amigo sin importancia. Me tengo que ir o llegare tarde. Nos vemos.

-Adiós- alcanzo a decir antes de que su amiga saliera rápidamente por a puesta de aquel local. Bien y ahora... ¿que hacer?

1.30 14-02 Calle principal Hogmeade.

Lily Evans caminaba por la calle lentamente, pensando en su fatídico día, desde el comienzo todo estuvo mal. "No podría estar peor" pensó justo antes de que el sonido de un rayo llegar a sus oídos.

Lily miró el cielo, ahora lleno de nubes grises y cargadas de agua. Lo mejor que podía hacer era regresar al castillo y esperar tranquilamente a que el día acabara.

Volvió a mirar el camino, directo a ella venían caminando 3 de los 4 merodeadores, James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Los tres pasaron de largo sin siquiera mirarla... ¡Argh! Definitivamente se encontraba en un universo paralelo del cual quería salir lo más rápidamente posible

2,15 14-02 Vestíbulo de Hogwarts.

-Vaya, vaya, miran a quien tenemos aquí, la Sangre Sucia Evans

-Cierra el pico Snap no estoy de humor.

-Uy... la princesita no esta de humor... –Bellatrix Black hablaba burlescamente. Lily sujeto su varita fuertemente en su bolsillo mojado.

-Quítense de mi camino-dijo bruscamente empujando a la prima del apuesto merodeador (Sirius).

-No tan rápido pelirroja- Lily estaba tan cansada que empuño su varita y con un movimiento simple de la varita ambos Slytherins estaban de cabeza en el aire lejos de sus varita, Lily sonrió para si. Menos Mal que averiguo cual era el hechizo que utilizaba James.

La sala común se encontraba casi desierta, solo quedaban unos cuantos alumnos de primer y segundo curso.  
Lily subió hacia su habitación e inmediatamente luego de acostarse sobre su cama cayo profundamente dormida.

-Lil, Lily...despierta...

-No quiero ir a clases hoy Sus... déjame dormir

-Lily despierta tiene una cita en menos de diez minutos

¿Qué- pregunto ella acostumbrándose de a poco a la luz.

-Tu cita misteriosa recuerdas.

-No quiero ir... déjame dormir

¿No tienes curiosidad de saber quien es el de la nota?

-Si un poco, pero...no se...

¡Oh! Vamos no seas aburrida- Lily suspiro.

-Esta bien

El movimiento en el castillo era impresionante, habitualmente los alumnos se concentran en sus respectivas salas comunes, pero ahora al parecer la gente se había puesto de acuerdo.  
Lily intento bajar lo más rápido posible las escaleras, pero como obviamente ese no era su día quedo atrapada en el peldaño malo. Luego de forcejear para salir un par de minutos, lo consiguió con ayuda de una amiga de Ravenclaw que pasaba por ahí.

Ahora iba cinco minutos tarde para su reunión. Y a pesar de eso caminaba lenta y desganadamente.  
El campo de quidditch estaba obviamente vació ya que la hora y las condiciones climáticas no estaban a favor de ningún entrenamiento. Ahora Lily iba bien abrigada con su capa, su bufanda y sus guantes.

Miró hacia todos los rincones del lugar y no había nadie. Estaba comenzando a molestarse, al parecer después de todo si fue una mala broma. Estaba a punto de irse cuando un estrépito la hizo voltearse.

Vio como una pequeña esfera de luz volaba desde el otro extremo del estadio y como un par de segundos después comenzó a formar palabras.

"Feliz San Valentin" Lily miró con el entrecejo fruncido el mensaje. ¿Feliz San Valentin? Ese había sido lejos el peor día de su vida y lo único que decía el mensaje era ¡FELIZ SAN VALENTIN!... En eso estaba cuando un par de fuertes manos le cubrieron los ojos.

-Feliz San Valentin...- dijo una voz que Lily no pudo evitar reconocer.

-Jame... ¿Potter?

-Siél mismo... ¿esperabas a alguien mas?

-No- se limito a responder la pelirroja, en realidad no esperaba a nadie en especial- Pero¿qué se supone que pretendes llamándome a esta hora acá afuera¿Matarme de hipotermia?

-MmM- el muchacho negó con la cabeza- Solo quería entregarte mi regalo de San Valentin- James hizo aparecer una caja de bombones parecida a la que recibió su amiga esa mañana y un ramo de flores.

Lily parpadeo un par de veces¿Y no pudiste entregármelo en el castillo- pregunto Lily ceñuda.

-En realidad esto es solo una parte del regalo...- James recibió la mirada extrañad- No creo que esto te lo hubiese podido dar en el castilloél señalo la pequeña esfera de luz que todavía flotaba en el aire.

Lentamente fue formando cuatro palabras bastante legibles a pesar que la lluvia cada vez era más intensa.

"_**Te Amo Lily Evans" **_

Lily miró un par de segundo las palabras boquiabierta y luego se volteo para mirar a James. Él miraba sonriente su trabajo.

¿Qué significa esto?

-No querrás que te lo explique ¿verdad¡Esta bastante claro- Lily lo seguía mirando ceñuda.

-La verdad es que no lo tengo tan claro- James suspiró Lily era mas lenta que una tortuga.

-A ver como te lo explico...- James se mantuvo pensativo y un par de segundos después agrego – Ah...si... así- Tomó rápidamente la cara de la pelirroja y rápidamente le dio un largo beso. Beso que ella, obviamente respondió gustosa, estaba segura de que ese día no podía ser tan malo.

¿Eso responde tu pregunta- le preguntó después de que se separaran, con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

-La verdad es que no- dijo ella también con una sonrisa- Que te parece si me lo explicas de nuevo...

-No hay problema...

-Ja! Me debes 10 Galleons

-No se vale, tú la conocías mejor que yo.

-Oye, fuiste tu el que empezó con todo eso de las apuestas, Black- dijo ella mirándolo disgustada.

-Ya, esta bien, esta bien...- El la tomo por la cintura -Me gusta cuando te enojas March...- concluyó antes comenzar el comenzar, ellos también, a celebrar el día de San Valentín.

-o-

¡¡¡¡HOLAA¿Qué tal? Les gusto este One-Shot, jejeje, es mi regalito en el día de San Valentín (Suspiro) ¿No les encanta esta fecha? Es tan endemoniadamente cursi... Es una de mis favoritas en el calendario... jejeeje...

Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta historia ) Déjenme un lindo Review...vale?

Nos vemos Cuídense!

_Carito_

_Miembro de la orden Siriusana_

Susan March: He leído muchos fics que tienen este personaje y la verdad es que no se quien lo invento. Ruego que me disculpe la persona por utilizar el nombre de su personaje... XD!


End file.
